Dark Alessa
Dark Alessa is a prominent character from the Silent Hill film and she is a supernatural manifestation containing the dark half of Alessa Gillespie's soul. She is 9, 30, and 39 all at the same time. Her physical form is that of a 9 year old girl, though her body's age is 30, as she first manifested 30 years before the events of the film. Because she comes from Alessa's soul, and Alessa is 39, Dark Alessa can also be seen as being 39 years old. She is portrayed by Jodelle Ferland. History Background Sometime around 10 PM on the night of November 1, 1974, a young girl named Alessa Gillespie is burned alive by a group of religious fanatics who believe her to be a witch. The burning goes awry, leaving Alessa alive, but with third degree burns over one hundred percent of her body. After being taken to Brookhaven Hospital, Alessa's rage and hatred begin to spiral out of control. Her hatred causes her to manifest extreme psionic powers, resulting in the flowers next to her hospital bed wilting. When a curious nurse looks into Alessa's burn tent, she lashes out, burning the nurse's eyes and making them bleed forever, staining her clothes. Immediately after, Alessa's soul splits in two, causing the creation of Dark Alessa. Dark Alessa approaches Alessa, and promises her that she can help her to take revenge on the cult. Alessa gives in to her own dark side, and she and Dark Alessa create the Otherworld, an alternate reality infected by Alessa's dark side. Dark Alessa uses the Otherworld and a horde of monsters under her control to torture and kill the cultists. In 1995, Alessa splits her soul a second time, and creates Sharon Da Silva, a doppelganger of herself containing her good side. Dark Alessa carries the baby Sharon to the local orphanage, where she leaves her to be found by Sister Margaret. Nine years later, Dark Alessa begins to appear to Sharon in her sleep, causing her to sleepwalk. Dark Alessa continues to call to Sharon, intending to bring both Sharon and her mother to Silent Hill, West Virginia, the town where Dark Alessa and Alessa reside and thus the events of the film happen. ''Silent Hill'' film In a sleepwalking fugue, Sharon Da Silva walks out of her house and to a steep cliff. As her mother calls to her, Sharon looks down and sees nothing but Dark Alessa, who seems to be beckoning her to throw herself off the cliff. At the last second, Rose Da Silva grabs Sharon and throws her to the ground, stopping her from falling to her death. The next day, Rose takes Sharon to Silent Hill, intent on discovering the cause of her illness. As Rose arrives on the outskirts of the town, Dark Alessa darts into the road, causing Rose to crash her car. Once Rose is knocked unconscious, Sharon is removed from the car, and Rose is shifted into the Fog World. Dark Alessa appears to Rose almost immediately after she wakes up from the crash, luring her into a dark alley, where she leads her to a corpse strung on a fence, and the Grey Children. Rose comes across Dark Alessa again at Midwich Elementary School. As before, Dark Alessa leads her to clues pertaining to Alessa's past. When the Otherworld overtakes the school, Dark Alessa appears to Rose in her natural form, with greasy hair, pale skin, and blood smeared on her mouth. Dark Alessa later leads Rose to the secret church where Alessa was burned alive, but she quickly catches fire and disappears, rather than telling Rose what happened in the church. At the hospital, Dark Alessa tells Rose "the truth", explaining Alessa's history and why Rose was brought there. She then tells Rose her most famous line throughout the film: "It's time for this dream to end, and so too must the dreamers within it. For over thirty years they (the cult) have lied to their own souls. For thirty years, they denied their fate. But now is the end of days, and I am the reaper." She also adds that it's time for the cultists to suffer the consequences of their actions. Dark Alessa warns Rose that Christabella, the cult's priestess, has likely found Sharon already, and that she intends to kill her. Desperate to save her child, Rose agrees to help Dark Alessa and Alessa to get their final revenge. Dark Alessa hugs Rose, allowing her body to merge into Rose's. Rose then carries Dark Alessa into the local church, where she releases her. There, Dark Alessa dances in the blood of Christabella as Alessa rips her apart with rusted barbed wire. As Alessa's revenge ends, Dark Alessa finds Rose hiding in the corner of the church, shielding Sharon's eyes from the carnage. Dark Alessa approaches Sharon and locks eyes with her, causing her to faint. The darkness ends immediately afterwards, and both Dark Alessa and Alessa disappear. After Rose and Sharon leave the church, Sharon gives a strange look to Alessa's mother, Dahlia Gillespie, and starts Rose's car with her mind, strongly implying that Dark Alessa has merged with Sharon, creating a full rebirth of Alessa living in Sharon's body. ''Silent Hill: Revelation'' Dark Alessa is seen chasing members of the Brethren cult within what appears to be a flashback sequence and she made a reappearance in Silent Hill's sequel, Silent Hill: Revelation. The actress who plays her is Erin Pitt. Powers and Abilities Dark Alessa appears to have the ability to shift her appearance at will, changing from looking identical to Alessa as a child to having a darker, more demonic appearance. She has the ability to be both tangible and intangible when she wishes, can appear and disappear at will, and also shows signs of extrasensory perception; as she is constantly aware of where Rose and the cultists are at all times. Also notable is Dark Alessa's silence when she takes the form of the regular child version of Alessa. When Dark Alessa takes on a normal appearance, she does not speak, but rather relies on rattling a fence, making jerky movements, and running by loudly to catch Rose's attention. This likely is a reference to Alessa's inability to speak or scream after she was burned in the fire, given the heavy emphasis on Alessa's silence in both the theatrical poster and the script. Trivia * Dark Alessa was originally just an astral projection of Alessa, but she was later changed to a manifestation containing the dark side of Alessa's soul. Similarly, Sharon was changed to be a manifestation of the good side of Alessa. * When Rose asks who she is, Dark Alessa replies that she has "many names". There are many theories for why she says this, the most prominent being that she's saying the cult calls her many things. It is also possible that she may be referencing the many "names" given to Alessa throughout the film ("witch", "sin incarnate", "filth", "demon"). * According to the Blu-Ray commentary, most of Dark Alessa's lines contain Biblical references. * Contrary to popular belief, Dark Alessa's physical appearance is inspired by Italian horror cinema, not Japanese. * Dark Alessa is often confused by viewers as being a literal incarnation of the Christian Devil. The confusion is so widespread that director Christophe Gans commented on it in the film's commentary, saying that the character is meant to be seen from a Japanese perspective (the Japanese form of a devil - the dark side of the human soul), not a Christian one. * Dark Alessa is not listed in the film's official cast list, with Jodelle Ferland only being credited as Alessa / Sharon, however, her name appears in interviews, on the official website, and in all promotional materials. In the final version of the script, she is called "Dark Alessa", however, in the original script she was referred to as "Alessa" and "Young Alessa". Similarly, Christophe Gans never calls her "Dark Alessa" in his commentary, repeatedly referring to her as "Alessa", and once as "the dark side Alessa". * Dark Alessa is called "the architect of the darkness" in the film's commentary, and the scene of her scribbling at her desk in the Otherworld is meant to show that her drawings are what causes the alternate reality to shift to its Otherworld variation. * Silent Hill: Revelation likely retcons the merging of Alessa's soul seen at the end of the first film, as Sharon and Dark Alessa are again shown to be separate entities in Revelation, and no explanation is offered as to how or why they exist as two people. * Dark Alessa's appearance in Revelation is drastically altered from that seen in Silent Hill. In Silent Hill, Dark Alessa is shown with blood dripping from her eyes and mouth, black smears on her face and lips, and blue eyes. In Revelation, her face is clean and her eyes are black. Given that the ages of both Sharon and Alessa are changed from 9 to 11 in the sequel, it is likely that Dark Alessa's physical form is supposed to be that of an 11 year old girl in Revelation, as compared to her 9 year old form in Silent Hill. * Dark Alessa's teenaged appearance in Revelation is based on that of Memory of Alessa in the Silent Hill 3 video game, however, the two characters serve very different functions. Category:Dark Forms Category:Kid Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Silent Hill Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Harbingers Category:Destroyers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Torturer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards